


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by ItspronouncedJulia



Series: The Edge of Dawn [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Time Skip, Rumors, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: In Byleth's attempt to be helpful she ends up sparking a rumor that subsequently throws her very, very, very private life into chaos.





	1. A Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a spoiler for one of the love letter quests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has a special delivery for someone in a high position.

It was a beautiful day at Garreg Mach. The sun was high in the bright blue sky and Rhea found herself enjoying the gentle breeze that was blowing throughout the monastery as she stood on the bridge that connected the Reception Hall to the Cathedral. Most were kind enough to pass her by in peace and allow her to have a brief moment of respite. 

_ Most. _

Rhea did not have an explanation for why this was, but even with all the noise around her, she could still make out the telltale sound of Byleth’s heels against the cobblestone. It was a sharp erratic rhythm that Rhea always associated with the Professor’s constant coming and going. Sunday’s, as Seteth was so often fond of saying, was the day Byleth went from a young professor to helpful errand runner.

“I have a special delivery for the one Grand Supreme Royal Archbishop of Garreg Mach,” Byleth announced in that usual teasing manner that she seemed to only reserved for her students and Seteth. Rhea turned and couldn’t help but smile as the professor approached. 

“Professor, please,” Rhea said a small blush coloring her pale cheeks. Byleth smiled and came to a stop in front of Rhea. She had just come down from the cathedral piquing Rhea’s interest perhaps more than whatever the professor had for her. “Where you enjoying worship?” the archbishop asked nodding to the cathedral behind them. 

“In a manner of speaking, I was just finishing up choir practice with Mercedes and Annette if that counts as worship. We sang a few hymns.” Rhea’s smile widen slightly as she quickly realizing what the Professor was up to

“I’m glad to hear that, although I’m sure Professor Manuela and Professor Hanneman will not be. Already they’ve been giving me an ear full about you attempting to recruit all of their best students,” Rhea said. Byleth gave Rhea a cheeky smile as she folded her arms over her chest. 

“Is that against the rules my Lady Grand Supreme Royal Great Omnipotent Archbishop of Garreg Mach?” Rhea sighed once more and shook her head.

“It will be if you don't stop giving me those silly titles,” Rhea said folding her hands together. “Now, unless you were pulling my leg I believe you said you have a special delivery for me.” Byleth nodded and reached up her sleeve. She pulled out a crumpled letter before handing it over to Rhea.

“A student gave it to me hastily before scurrying away, it didn’t have an address all it said was ‘falling for someone in her position' I thought that description best fit you.” Rhea forced a smile onto her face as she plucked the letter out of Byleth’s hand.

“I appreciate this,” she said in a tone that indicated she did not. Byleth picking up on this chuckled causing Rhea to look away from her letter and up to the professor. “You are in a better mood than usual, you’re usually so polite and formal.” At those words Byleth’s playful demeanor dropped almost immediately and Rhea kicked herself for saying her thoughts aloud. She rather enjoyed this version the usually stoic professor.

“I apologize,” Byleth said dipping into a low bow. “I’ve had a particularly good month with Ignatz, Raphael and now Annette joining my class. I suppose I’ve let my good mood get ahead of my manners, please forgive me.” 

“It wasn’t a slight-” Rhea began but was quickly cut off.

“What in the name of the goddess is going on here?” Seteth demanded as he swept in from the opposite direction that Byleth had. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Byleth who was slowly rising back to a standing position.

“Nothing of consequence Seteth I assure you,” Rhea said waving the hand she was holding the love letter with back and forth. “It was just a slight misunderstanding between us that is all.” Seteth hummed and turned his attention to the letter in Rhea’s hand.

“I thought I heard something about a slight, may I ask what is that letter?” Seteth asked his suspicion ever growing as he quickly jumped from one thought to the next. He only needed the slightest of reasons to reprimand the young professor.

“Nothing, just a love letter that I gave to Lady Rhea,” Byleth said, though she quickly realized the implications of her words and opened her mouth to correct herself but it was far too late. Seteth’s light green eyes went wide.

“You gave Lady Rhea a love letter?!” He shouted his voice ringing out across the bridge.

“Not from herself Seteth please calm yourself,” Lady Rhea said quickly as she noticed many students and monks turning to look at the trio. “It’s from a student, I don't know who and it doesn’t matter, it’s just another of many.” This seemed to surprise Byleth. She turned back to Lady Rhea while Seteth composed himself.

“You get lots of love letters from students?”

“Is that surprising?” Rhea asked with a teasing smile of her own. Byleth smiled back and simply shook her head. “Yes, I get many love letters from students, monks and knights though few are brave enough to sign them.”

“Any ever catch your attention?” Byleth asked curiously. 

“That is none of your business,” Seteth snapped before Rhea could answer. “Now, I could actually make some use of you Professor. I have a task that I think you’re perfect for,” Rhea turned and gave Byleth an apologetic as Seteth foisted her with a new errand to run.


	2. The Birth of a Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Edelgard's mandatory class study session, Annette shares some interesting news about everyone's favorite professor.

“I don't understand why we’re wasting our Sunday doing this,” Felix snapped. At this particular point, he had repeated this sentiment four or five times, interrupting Edelgard as she gave her lecture. Felix was sitting between both Ingrid and Sylvain watched with growing ire as Edelgard wrote out her notes on the chalkboard.

“Pay attention and you’ll figure it out,” Hubert snapped back as he turned to glare at Felix. “Lady Edelgard is being unnecessarily kind by helping us all study for the next test we have coming up, stop being belligerent and just listen.”

“Thank you Hubert,” Edelgard said bowing her head slightly towards her loyal servant. When she picked her head back up she caught sight of Lindhardt. He was napping at the desk behind Hubert between Dorothea and Petra using a stack of textbooks as a pillow. She cleared her throat and motioned to Hubert to wake up their fellow classmate.  Hubert nodded and leaned forward smacking the young noble across the back of his head causing Lindhardt to jump up and gave Hubert a bit of a dazed look. Caspar, who was sitting at the desk across from Lindhardt snickered while Bernadetta, who was sitting beside Caspar, flinched at the sudden act of violence. 

“I was enjoying my nap,” Lindhardt said his brows deepening into a scowl.

“You need to pay attention more than anyone else,” Hubert informed the other boy. “With all the lectures you’ve missed you have but a prayer in order to pass our next test, show some respect to the Lady Edelgard for attempting to help you.” 

“Who cares?” Lindhardt demanded crossing his arms over his chest. “Professor isn’t even making us have this study session, you both just strong armed us into wasting a perfectly good Sunday in order to go over stupid material we’ll probably never use again.” Edelgard scoffed at that and suddenly the feeling in the room shifted.

“How could you say something so callous?” She demanded. “Our teacher isn’t like the other professors at the academy, she teaches us practical things that we’ll be able to use in the real world, if you ever cared to come to one of her lectures you would know that.” Dorothea giggled and glanced over at Petra.

“Edie has it so bad,” she muttered causing Petra to frown and tilt her head.

“Has it....bad?” Petra asked confused by the phrase. “Is Edelgard okay? What is bad for her?” Dorothea frowned at the concern in her friends voice for their house leader. Leaning behind Linhardt she began to explain what she meant in a hushed tone so Hubert and Edelgard wouldn’t hear.

“Furthermore I know you missed this on Friday but our Professor made it clear that this exam is required in order to take the intermediate certifications. So, if you wish to move up from beginner you better start paying attention and taking things more seriously,” Lindhardt merely shrugged only further annoying Edelgard.  Before she could say anything else there was a soft knock on the door. Everyone turned around to see Annette standing in the middle of the doorway. She blushed as every eye in the room turned to her.

“Hi, I hope I’m not interrupting something important,” she said shyly. “Professor just signed my transfer slip to allow me to come and join the Black Eagles house, she told me to come by and get familiar with the classroom. I didn’t know you guys had something going on.” 

“Annette you finally decided to come and join our class,” Ingrid said with a happy smile. “Come in and sit with us,” she said motioning for her friend to come forward.

“We’re happy to have another new transfer student,” Edelgard said with a soft smile her annoyance with Linhardt was momentarily forgotten as she watched Annette hurry over to the rest of the students who had transferred over from the Blue Lions house. “I’m merely leading a review session for the test we have on Tuesday, it’s required to pass in order to take our intermediate certification exams.” Annette’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ as she took in Edelgard’s words.

“Professor didn’t tell me that, I already took my intermediate certification exam and passed. Do you think I’ll still have to take it?” Edelgard thought this over for a moment and shook her head.

“ You shouldn’t have to but our Professor might require you to take the test with the rest of us anyway to in order to keep it fair across the board,” Edelgard said with an admiring tone. Dorothea, and now Petra, couldn’t help but snicker while some of the other students shared knowing looks. Hubert narrowed his eyes however, clearly not so amused.

“Where is our professor?” Ferdinand asked turning back to look at Annette. “I haven’t seen her once today, not even running past the classroom. It is quite unusual for her to not stop by at least once to see how we are all doing on our day off.” 

“Oh last I saw she was speaking with Lady Rhea and Seteth,” Annette said before a small smile began to creep across her face. “Actually, I overheard Seteth blowing his top when he found out the professor gave Lady Rhea a love letter.” She giggled causing a wave of shock to go throughout the classroom.

“What?!” Everyone shouted now turning fully towards Annette. The small girls face turned bright red as everyone was giving her an eager look, wanting to hear more.

“What do you mean she gave Lady Rhea a love letter?!” Edelgard demanded. 

“Well...I didn’t hear everything but I was coming back from choir practice with Professor and Mercedes when I heard Seteth hollering like a child having a temper tantrum,” Annette began. Behind her, Flayn cleared her throat and Annette turned to give her an apologetic look. “Anyway, I heard him shouting about the Professor giving Lady Rhea a love letter.” 

“Are you sure it wasn’t a misunderstanding?” Edelgard asked moving closer to Annette like a lioness creeping closer to her prey. 

“Like I said I didn’t hear more than that,” Annette stammered sinking into her seat. “But Seteth’s words were clear, he said ‘You gave Lady Rhea a love letter?!’ word for word.” Edelgard scowled and placed her hands on her hips. She began to worry her bottom lip as she stared down at Annette, her thoughts going around her mind a mile per minute.

“It actually makes sense,” Sylvain said as he folded his arms behind his head. “Lady Rhea is pretty hot for a woman her age, I would totally write her a love letter if I didn’t think Seteth would rain hell down on me.” 

“Please show some respect to Archbishop Rhea,” Marianne said softly. Sylvain turned towards her and gave her a soft smile.

“I am!” He said. 

“I actually recall Professor giving Lady Rhea flowers once,” Ignatz said interrupting what was bound to be Sylvain’s flawed logic. 

“She gives Lady Rhea flowers?” Edelgard asked, her violet eyes going wide as she turned to look at Ignatz.

“Yeah, one time I was in Lady Rhea’s chambers looking at the art when Professor Byleth came barreling in with a flower arrangement in hand, it must have been expensive. The flowers looked really beautiful, like something you would give to someone you were attempting to court.” Edelgard’s nostrils flared and from his seat, Hubert seemed to be repressing a smile.

“Ignatz please stop it,” Dorothea pleaded. “You’re being too cruel to Edie.” 

“Why would you say that?” Edelgard asked spinning around to look at her friend. Dorothea frowned but remained quiet. An awkward feeling began to fill the room as everyone turned to look at Edelgard. Clearing her throat, their house leader squared her shoulders and moved back to the front of the room. 

“I think we’ve spent enough time on trivial gossip, the Professors love life is none of our concern. We need to be focused on the test she's giving on Tuesday,” she said before picking the chalk she had been holding before. “Now, back to what I was saying…” Edelgard continued to write her notes on the chalkboard but halfway through her first sentence, the stick of chalk snapped with the force that Edelgard was using to write.


	3. A Visit to the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Byleth heads to the greenhouse in order to fulfill Seteth's request. While there she has a strange conversation that only further digs Byleth into the hole she's not aware she's in.

The sun was high in the sky as noon slowly approached. Byleth was taking her time going to the greenhouse, enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face as she headed towards the greenhouse to fulfill Seteth's request. He wanted her to run by the greenhouse and see if there were any herbs that may aid Flayn in sleeping, over the past few nights tremendous thunderstorms had been passing over the monastery and Flayn hadn't been able to rest. Byleth had immediately agreed to the request and bumped it up to her top priority, she hadn't known that Flayn was having such troubles and Byleth was always eager to help one of her young students. 

Byleth took the steps that lead towards the greenhouse two at a time before breezing inside. It was hotter in the greenhouse than usual, the intense rays of the sun beating through the glass roofs and walls. Byleth smiled softly as a sweet smell filled her nostrils. She glanced around the greenhouse to see the source of the scent, clusters of Lilly of the Valley were beginning to bloom all over. Reaching forward she began to run the tips of her fingers along the small bell shaped flowers closest to her. Byleth had only ever seen these flowers a few times before and as she continued through the greenhouse she wondered how well these flowers would look as an arrangement. 

_'I wondered if Edelgard would like these flowers?' _Byleth thought. _'They smell so nice as well. Perhaps I should ask if I'm allowed to pick a few." _

"Good morning Professor!" Byleth picked her head up and glanced over at the eager looking greenhouse keeper. "I was curious to see if you might stop by today." This piqued Byleth's interest. It was not often that she visited the greenhouse outside of class or searching for a certain herb or flower upon someone's request, like today. Once in a while, Claude would convince her to come to plant flowers or plants with him but other than that Byleth wasn't a regular. 

"Really, is there something you need me to do?" Byleth asked. 

"No! No, I just heard the exciting news and thought perhaps you might need to pick a few flowers for an arrangement," she said with a wink. Byleth was taken aback by the statement and felt a flush begin to brighten her cheeks. At least she had an answer to her thought, although she was concerned that the keeper had seemingly read her mind. Clearing her throat she folded her arms behind her back.

"The exciting news?" Byleth asked trying to focus on the other woman's actual statement. 

"Oh don't act coy now, everyone's been talking about it so there's no need to hide it!" She chuckled hiding a smile behind her hand. "If you don't want to talk about it with me I'll understand but get ready to be bombarded with these kinds of questions and comments all day." She promised with a playful wink. Byleth's cheeks darkened trying to understand what exactly the greenhouse keeper was speaking of. 

"I don't think I'm fully following you." 

"Alright, alright play obtuse if you wish. I'll end your torture now but I do want you to know that I'm very happy for you and Lady Rhea and I wish you both all the luck in the world," Byleth nodded and forced a smile onto her face. "Now how can I help you?" 

"I was hoping that you might have some herbs that would aid with sleep," Byleth said trying to regain her footing in the conversation. 

"I think I have something for you Professor, I'll be right back to see what I've got." Byleth watched as the keeper spun around and hurried towards the back of the greenhouse. Byleth shifted from one foot to the other an uncomfortable feeling coming over her as she raked her brain for what the keeper meant. What in the world was there to congratulate her and Lady Rhea about? She thought about asking but immediately decided against it, she didn't want to seem slow on the uptake. Since coming to the monastery Byleth began to realize just how much there was about this world she didn't know. Simple things that seemed to be common knowledge. Byleth didn't want this to be one of those moments where she seemed ignorant on something simple. 

"I've found it!" The keeper announced happily as she came back with a small pouch in her hands. "With all these storms lately so many teachers and students have asked me for these little sleep aids, these are some of the last sleeping herbs I have." Byleth smiled as she took the pouch gently. 

"I appreciate it, this is for one of my students who is suffering this horrible weather as well," Byleth said with a kind smile. "Thank you so much." The keeper sighed happily and gave her a soft look.

"You are so kind," she said with a bright smile. "You always seem to be so attentive towards your students, I always see you running around trying to take care of them. I definitely see what the Archbishop sees in you. She's a lucky woman." Byleth blinked and almost immediately a switch clicked in her mind as she realized what the keeper might be saying. She smiled brightly and puffed out her chest.

"Thank you!" she said cheerily, realizing the keeper must be talking about the strong friendship she had with Lady Rhea. "I consider myself a lucky person to have the Archbishop in my life to guide me. She's been so kind and welcoming since I've arrived here, I'm hoping the two of us can continue to grow closer and learn from one another." The greenhouse keeper was practically melting at the end of Byleth's sentence. 

"How adorable!"

"Adorable?" Byleth asked tilting her head to the side with a confused smile. "I suppose so. Anyway, I should head off and go deliver these. When I see Lady Rhea I'll make sure to pass your sentiment along." 

"Please do!" Byleth nodded and turned to start walking away. However, she stopped in her tracks as a thought occurred, turning back around she took a step forward with a small blush. 

"Were you serious about me collecting some of these flowers to make an arrangement?" The keeper nodded eagerly.

"Of course!"

"Well, when I walked in I did have an interest in picking some of these lilies." The keeper happily told her she could and Byleth quickly went to work collecting what she deemed an appropriate amount and when she was done she happily thanked the other woman before heading out of the greenhouse with a pep in her step. 

_'First I get the last sleeping herbs, then I get complimented on my nice friendship with Lady Rhea, and now I have these flowers to give to Edelgard. This day is really starting to look up!' _She thought happily as she headed towards the Black Eagles classroom. She knew Flayn would be there, the other night when Edelgard was helping her grade papers she had declared she would be holding a study session today for the entire class. She hoped that Edelgard wouldn't be too peeved with her for interrupting her study session but with her current turn in luck, Byleth was sure Edelgard wouldn't be too upset with her. 


	4. Different Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Byleth is experiencing a warm summer, Edelgard is feeling a bitter winter.

There was a graveyard of broken pieces of chalk now collecting at the bottom of the blackboard. Edelgard was no longer lecturing but glaring at the scrawl of notes she was now messily writing. 

Behind her everyone quietly wrote down the notes as best as they could. The silence in the room was heavy and only Hubert seemed to be enjoying himself. Beside Caspar, Bernadetta was shivering slightly as she watched Edelgard waiting for her to do something violent.

The silence in the room was soon interrupted by loud whistling, one that the class was all too familiar with. Apprehension filled the room as Byleth practically skipped into the class whistling a happy tune.

“Good afternoon,” she greeted happily cutting through the horrible silence. “How’s the studying going?” Almost everyone picked their heads up and turned to look at her. Byleth’s smile began to fade as no one spoke and only gave her a bewildered looks.

“It can’t be something I said,” Byleth frowned. Edelgard, who had tensed at the sound of her lovers whistling, slowly turned to finally look over at the professor with a severe look written across her face. 

“We’re just really focused on studying right now,” she said through her teeth. “Not to sound rude but we don't need any interruptions.” A look of understanding crossed over Byleth’s face as she relaxed, she remembered what Edelgard had said the other night about the class desperately needing this study session.

_ ‘I guess I should have put a little bit more thought into coming here,’ _Byleth thought as she moved over towards Flayn. 

“Of course!” She laughed as she blushed slightly. “My apologizes folks, I’ll get out of your hair in just a moment.” Reaching forward she handed the pouch of herbs over to Flayn, who looked mortified much to Byleth’s confusion. 

“Seteth asked me to pick these up for you,” Byleth said softly. “He told me about the problems you have with sleeping, these herbs are supposed to be a sleeping aid. Hopefully they help you.” Flayn blushed as she took the herbs from Byleth.

“Thank you Professor,” Flayn stammered before turning back to her notebook. Byleth frowned once more unsure of why Flayn was acting so strange. She wanted to say something but she could feel Edelgard’s harsh stare on her.

“Alright I guess I’ll leave you lot-”

“Nice flowers Professor,” Sylvain said cutting her off before she could make her retreat. “Who are they for?” Byleth’s blush deepened at the question.

“Oh these...oh! They’re for myself,” she lied. “The Greenhouse Keeper let me pick them, these are some of my favorite flowers and I thought they might look nice in my room.” Hubert snickered as he immediately picked up on her dishonesty. Edelgard’s eyes narrowed as she picked up on it as well. 

“If that’s all Professor than please, leave us to our work.” Byleth bowed to the princess before bidding everyone a farewell and heading out of the classroom feeling less happy than she had when coming in.

_ ‘No one seemed happy to see me,’ _ she thought with uncertainty. _ ‘I wonder if something happened before I showed up. Edelgard seemed tense as well, I should check on her later.’ _Byleth headed back to her dorm. Apart of her wanted to go back to the classroom and start questioning everyone but she stopped herself.

If something had happened obviously the scene had calmed down, Byleth didn’t want to shake up the hornets nest. She was sure Edelgard would be happy to fill her in on anything that might have transpired in her absence. 

Slipping into her dorm room, Byleth placed the flowers she had gotten for Edelgard down on her desk before flopping down on her bed. Her stomach growled, begging for food but Byleth decided to wait a little while.

_ ‘I should have asked Edelgard how long she was going to be instructing everyone for, I want to eat with her later.’ _ Byleth stared up at the ceiling and smiled softly to herself as she thought about how serious her lover had looked. _ ‘She looked so pretty today, even if she is upset, I’m happy she’s taking helping the rest of the class so seriously.’ _

While Byleth was resting in bed having nothing but good thoughts about her girlfriend, Edelgard was standing at the head of the classroom looking at Flayn like she was ready to skin the other girl alive. Flayn kept her eyes focused on her notebook, determined not to look Edelgard in the eyes.

_ ‘Sleeping aids for the archbishops little pet,’ _ Edelgard thought bitterly as she turned back to the blackboard. _ ‘Byleth knows I suffer from horrible nightmares, not once have I ever gotten such a special delivery.’ _

“Edie, are you okay?” Dorothea asked carefully. 

“Peachy,” Edelgard said dryly. “Why don't you all just leave. I don't have anymore to share, just make sure to study the notes I gave you today.” Linhardt, Felix, and Bernadetta let out similar sighs of relief as they began to quickly pack up their bags. Edelgard kept her back turned towards everyone as they got ready to leave.

_ ‘And why did she lie about who those flowers were for?’ _ Edelgard thought. _ ‘She could have given them to me if they were meant for me. I’ve seen her give flower arrangements to other students before without hesitation, including myself.’ _Edelgard felt a familiar sadness begin to fill within herself. 

_ ‘Perhaps she tired of living in secret, if that’s the case she could at least have given me the consideration and told me as much,’ _ Edelgard thought bitterly.

At the same time Ingrid found Dorothea’s eyes and nodded her head towards both Annette and Ignatz who were both leaving the classroom. Dorothea nodded, understanding the silent message. They both headed out together, silently tailing their targets.

“My Lady, shall we head out to lunch?” Hubert asked. Edelgard and her faithful servant were now the last two in the classroom. 

“No, I think I’m going to head towards the library and just study some more.” She said softly turning to brush past him. Hubert frowned, not so easily shaken off, quickly followed behind her.

“May I join you?”

“If you wish,” she said with a shrug as she headed out of the classroom a look of deep concentration written across her face as she thought about everything that happened today. 

_ ‘Perhaps things aren’t as certain as I thought they were,’ _Edelgard thought, her mind focused on Byleth as she and Hubert slowly walked towards the library.


	5. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Ingrid split up and speak with both Ignatz and Annette in an attempt to figure out what exactly is going on between Professor Byleth and Lady Rhea.

“Annette!” Ingrid called out hurrying away from Dorothea’s side and after her small friend. “Hold on! I need to speak with you,” Ingrid had to jog in order to catch up with her fellow classmate. 

“Sorry Ingrid no time to speak!” Annette called over her shoulder. “I promised the head chef that I would help with cooking duty today!” Ingrid frowned as she rushed in order to keep up with Annette. After so long in the Black Eagles House, she had forgotten how fast Annette was, especially when she was running late! 

“Sorry Annette but this is important!” Ingrid said reaching forward and snatching Annette’s wrist to cause her to stop. She knew unless it was a matter of life and death Annette wouldn’t stop moving. 

“Oh, Ingrid!” Annette squeaked. “Is this about what happened during our study session today? I’m sorry but can we speak about this later I’m really running late.” Ingrid shook her head as she pulled Annette towards the staircase that led up to the second floor of the dorms. 

Annette tugged and protested but Ingrid didn’t listen as she pulled Annette with all her strength towards her bedroom. Shutting the door quickly she locked it before ushering a very put out looking Annette towards her desk. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous Ingrid,” Annette said with a scowl. “I have places to go!” 

“This is important Annette, I just need to know everything that you heard this morning,” Ingrid said pressing herself against the door, making her position clear. “Tell me everything and then you can go and cook to your heart’s content.”

“I told you everything I know already!” Annette rolled her eyes as she watched Ingrid guard the door. “You know I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m starting to believe that I should have listened to Leonie and not transfer into this class. I thought it would be a good learning experience but all I’m learning is this class is very odd.” 

“Annette-”

“Am I going to become weird now to!” Annette exclaimed with a huff. “You used to be so normal Ingrid and now you’re kidnapping me in order to find out about the Professors love life. I mean honestly, I don't know why you people are so involved but you need to calm down.”

“Annette-”

“I mean when I told you lot what I heard this morning everyone was so shocked and wanted to know everything! I mean I get being curious but you all seemed to invested and what was up with Edelgard?” She demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Getting all hot and bothered under the collar, I swear it’s almost like-” Ingrid launched herself forward and clamped her hands over Annette’s mouth as the shorter girls eyes went wide with realization.

“It’s not something we talk about,” Ingrid whispered softly. Outside of the smart comments they might make in the classroom no one spoke of the relationship between Edelgard and the Professor. It was an unspoken rule between all of them not to in order to keep the two protected.

When Ingrid had first transferred into The Black Eagles she had immediately known that Edelgard and the Professor had a special relationship, although at first Ingrid just thought that Edelgard was the teacher’s pet and Professor Byleth’s star student. However, a few weeks in Ingrid slowly began to realize the truth.

Outside of the side comments everyone loved to make the signs were there and obvious and once you saw them it was all you could see when looking at the two. The stolen glances, how often their hands seemed to brush together, walking too close to one another, and just the way the two looked at one another in general. More specifically the way that Edelgard looked at Professor Byleth as if she personally lit the sun every morning. 

“Don't say anything, please.” Ingrid implored her as she slowly pulled her hand away from Annette’s mouth. She tensed, waiting for Annette to start speaking a mile a minute as she was prone to do. To her surprise, and relief, Annette stayed silent as she stared up at Ingrid with astonished eyes. 

“Just tell me everything that happened this morning in great detail,” Annette was still for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright. Well, I went to choir practice with Professor and Mercedes,” Annette said leaning back against the chair. “Afterwards Mercedes and I stayed for worship while Professor went off and left the Cathedral. After a short worship, I was heading back to the Officers Academy and I saw Professor with the Archbishop and Seteth.” 

“I was heading towards them when I heard Seteth scream out ‘You gave Lady Rhea a love letter?!’ at the top of his lungs.” Annette continued on. “A lot of people heard, if you want to know what they spoke about after that I couldn’t tell you. There was so much noise already but when Seteth hollered that it spiked and I could barely hear myself think.” Ingrid nodded as she took in Annette’s words.

She began to ruminate on this when Annette spoke again, pulling Ingrid out of her fast working thoughts. 

“After that Seteth swept off in that huffy way of his but Professor Byleth and Lady Rhea spoke for a little while longer. They embraced and then Professor took off like she always does.” Ingrid frowned as she took a seat on the edge of her bed. 

“Geez…” Ingrid muttered rubbing the palm of her hand against her chin as she thought.  _ ‘They embraced? I never realized how close Lady Rhea and the Professor are.’  _ Ingrid had never known the Professor to so much as give anyone a handshake. “Did anything else happen?” Annette hummed as she thought for a moment.

“No. Well, I mean I don't know how important this is but after choir practice Professor was stopped by a student, the two were talking with one another before he gave her something and she headed off.” Annette said with a shrug. “I’m not sure how important that is considering how often Professor runs errands to and fro on Sundays.” 

“Everything is important,” Ingrid said pulling her brows together as the wheels in her mind continued to turn. “Do you know who the student was?” Annette shrugged.

“He had a bland face,” Annette said sheepishly. “Kind of blended into the background. You would have to ask Professor.” Ingrid nodded with an intent look written across her face before pushing herself up to her feet.

“Thanks Annette,” Ingrid said moving towards the doors. “You have no idea how much this helps.” Annette nodded but didn’t get up to move immediately. Her eyes dropped to her knees and she began to worry her lip. A beat passed before Annette got the courage to pick her eyes up to lock eyes with her friend.

“Ingrid?”

“Annette.”  A silent understanding was shared between them and Ingrid felt the worm of worry in her gut dissipate, she knew that the class secret was safe with the newest transfer student. 

“Can I finally go now?” Annette asked with a heavy sigh. Ingrid nodded as she opened her door and smiled at her. 

“Sorry to have kept you.” Annette rolled her eyes.

“No, you aren’t.”

“No, I’m not,” Ingrid laughed as she watched her friend go. Ingrid waited a moment before rolling her shoulders and slipping out of her room as well. Shutting the door behind her she quickly headed off to Dorothea’s room to wait for her friend and share everything she had just learned. 

-

  
  


“Ignatz!” Dorothea called out, trying her best to sound cheery as she spoke. Everyone had poured out of the classroom already and were heading in their own directions. At the sound of his name, Ignatz came to a stop and turned to look at her with a soft smile. He had been on his way to the mess hall.

“Dorothea, here to talk to me about what happened today during our study session?” He asked as she came to a stop in front of him. “I had a feeling that someone was going to ask me about it, I’m not surprised to see it’s you.” Dorothea smiled and nodded her head towards the direction of the mess hall. 

“Mind if we speak over lunch?” Ignatz shook his head. 

“Not at all, I was just heading to grab something to eat in the first place.” Dorothea smiled at his answer and the two began to head in that direction. They walked in a comfortable silence as they got to the mess hall.

All around them excited chatter swirled. As Dorothea expected the newest topic of discussion on everyone's lips was now about the Professor and Archbishop Rhea. It was like wildfire, spreading from person to person. Dorothea wondered if the rumor had reached the Professors ears by now.

_ ‘If it had she certainly didn’t show it,’  _ Dorothea thought with a frown.  _ ‘But Professor is usually so cool under pressure. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was trying to keep a cool head.’ _

Dorothea and Ignatz ignored the chitter chatter as they got into line for their lunch. While they waited they politely discussed the study session, excluding the obvious problems that had occurred during it. They were both painfully nervous about the test on Tuesday but regardless both thought the other would pass with flying colors. 

After gathering their lunch they both decided to eat somewhere more private. They headed out to the gardens right outside of the mess hall and sat down in the grass far away from anyone who might overhear them. 

“It happened a few weeks ago,” Ignatz began once their small talk about the weather and other lessons this week pittered out. “Sometimes I like to go to the Archbishop's audience chamber to look at the art she keeps there. The Sunday Professor gave Archbishop Rhea the flowers that’s what I was there doing.”

“Like always the Professor charged in with a whole handful of things,” Ignatz went on to explain. “Parcels, letters, stuffy toys, and the arrangement for Archbishop Rhea. I didn’t hear much of the conversation but saw Professor Byleth giving Archbishop Rhea the flowers.” Dorothea nodded as she listened carefully.

“Archbishop Rhea smiled, blushed and the two hugged tightly,” Ignatz said softly, the last part of his statement caught Dorothea's attention. “Professor Byleth hurried off to go and finish whatever she had to do that day.” Dorothea hummed and kept her eyes trained on Ignatz.

“Do you know what kind of flowers Professor gave Lady Rhea?” Ignatz thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

“Not specifically. Nothing like the flowers she had today, just the normal kind you get from the market.” Dorothea’s eyes twinkled.

“The kind she gives everyone?” Ignatz nodded. Dorothea felt the wheels in her head turning quickly. “Anything else?” Ignatz thought for a moment before shaking his head.

“No. Not that I can think of.” Dorothea nodded.

“Thank you,” Dorothea said with a bright smile. “I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me.” 

“Of course, anything to help,” Ignatz said as he took a bite of his food. The two ate in silence as they both thought about the events of the day and the conversation they just had. “...Dorothea, do you think Edelgard is going to be okay?” Dorothea glanced over at her newest classmate and saw the knowledge of the truth in his kind eyes.

Dorothea smirked. 

“I’m trying to make sure she is,” Dorothea assured him. “Ingrid and I.”

“And me!” Ignatz said with a bright smile. “I want to help our house leader in any way I can.” Dorothea chuckled and nudged her new friends ribs.

“Don't worry Iggy, you have no idea how invaluable this conversation was to our cause.”

-

Dorothea felt a smile on her lips as she walked into her dorm room and found Ingrid laying across her bed. Shutting her door behind her, she began to hum softly as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What a nice thing to walk into after a long day,” she chuckled. “A beautiful girl sprawled across my bed.” Ingrid blushed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

“I found out a great deal speaking with Annette,” Ingrid said ignoring Dorothea’s words. Sitting up she shared everything with Dorothea that Annette had shared with her. “What about you, what did Ignatz tell you?” 

Dorothea relayed back to Ingrid her own conversation with a bright smile dancing across her face at Ingrid’s information. She was beginning to get a clearer picture of what was really happening. Similarly, Ingrid felt as if she was seeing the clear miscommunication going on. 

“I bet anything that the student Professor spoke to after choir gave her a love letter to give to Lady Rhea,” Dorothea said with a snap of her fingers. “Do you remember when something like this happened before? Professor was telling us how she delivered love letters to both Cyril and Alois before from wayward students too afraid to give it to them themselves?”

“Right! Not to mention it sounds like Ignatz just saw Professor giving Lady Rhea the same flowers she’s given to all of us at one point or another, nothing special like the flowers she had with her today. The question is now how do we convey all of this to Edelgard without...well saying it?" Ingrid asked. 

“Love, we’re going to have to get creative,” Dorothea concluded as she flopped back on her bed. 


	6. Treading Dangerous Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While studying in the library Hubert attempts to create a wedge between Edelgard and her beloved Professor, Edelgard begins to rethink her relationship with said Professor, and Byleth finally figures out that everything between her and her lover isn't as great as she thinks.

_ “How can one person be feeling so much at once?” _Hubert thought as he observed his master across from him. For the past hour and a half, they had been tucked away in the corner of the library, pretending as if they were studying. While Edelgard was lost in thought, reading the same page over and over again from the textbook sprawled out in front of her, Hubert was watching her closely. 

Her face was an emotionless mask however her lavender eyes were filled with everything from worry to sadness to what looked like a great deal of anger. Hubert couldn’t quite understand the constant back and forth Edelgard seemed to be doing as if she couldn’t decide on how she felt.

_ “Our bumbling Professor is far more of an issue than I originally thought,” _ he finally decided. _ “If one rumor can throw Lady Edelgard into such turmoil than what will happen when a real problem occurs? For her own ambitions, we need to be rid of this pestilence.” _

However, Hubert knew it wouldn’t be as simple as pointing this out to his master. Edelgard was extremely protective and possessive of her lover. When she was thinking rationally it was near impossible to bring up any valid criticisms to her without treading in dangerous waters. In this mental state, Hubert wasn’t sure he wouldn’t lose his head if he pointed out how horribly their Professor’s rumored love life was affecting her. Still, Hubert knew in some way he had to make Edelgard see how detrimental the Professor was to her health and future. 

He began to softly tap his fingers against the desk as he watched Edelgard run her fingers along the margins of the book, slowly tracing the words messily written there. Hubert narrowed his eyes, he hadn’t noticed before.

“The Professor allowed you to borrow her textbook,” he said softly. 

“Yes,” Edelgard said simply. Edelgard continued to trace the words as her mask broke and a sad look took over her face. Hubert fought back a heavy sigh, he knew he couldn’t outright say his thoughts he would need to approach the situation more subtly. 

_ “Even then it’s a risk,” _Hubert realized, though it was one worth taking.

“It looks like our study session was a failure,” Hubert began carefully planning out each word he spoke. Edelgard didn’t even bother to look up from her token. “What use is attempting to help those cretins learn if all they’re going to do is complain and gossip? If they’re the future of the Adrestian Empire, we’re all doomed.” 

Edelgard hummed but said nothing more. 

“And then Professor Byleth charged in and interrupted the whole affair to give Flayn her medicine,” Hubert scoffed. “I swear that woman becomes more and more the Archbishop's pet with every passing day.”

That got Edelgard’s attention. She snapped her eyes up as a dark look crossed her face. Hubert did not hesitate as he spoke again, glad on some level to finally have Edelgard’s attention. 

“I wouldn’t even be surprised if the things Annette spewed today were true,” Hubert shrugged. “With all the time Professor Byleth spends with Lady Rhea the rumors of love letters and flowers aren't that far from the realm of believability, I'm sure next we'll hear of a proposal in the future and news of them adopting some wayward orphan.” Hubert scoffed but before he could get his next words out Edelgard struck.

Quickly reaching forward with her gloved hand she snatched Hubert’s tongue between her fingers. Clamping down on it tightly she twisted it as hard she could and pulled. Her servant couldn’t fight the scream escaped his lips or the shameful feeling of pleasure that rolled down his spine at the punishment. 

“Why are you trying to provoke my ire?” Edelgard hissed under her breath as she tugged at his tongue again. Hubert squirmed against the desk, naturally attempting to break her grip. “If this is some fool hearted attempt to drive a wedge between the Professor and I save it, it won’t work and if you value this gilded tongue then I may suggest you don't try something so foolish again.” She recommended before releasing him.

Hubert was panting heavily as he rolled his tongue back and forth attempting to alleviate the burning pain in his mouth. Though it didn’t compare to the shame he felt at his failed plan, however, if he was being honest that plan had little hope in the first place.

“My apologies Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said once he was well enough to speak. “I will admit that was my intention but I’m doing it for your own good. I fear the Professor is causing a great deal of damage to your mental health and will only get in the way of your plans for the future.” Edelgard narrowed her eyes at him.

“She won’t,” Edelgard said confidently. “I appreciate your concern Hubert but I have no plans of ridding Professor Byleth from my life, you know this.”

“But you believe the rumors to be true,” Hubert spoke quietly as he leaned forward. “I can see it in the emotions warring in your eyes, it is heartbreak you are feeling, no?” Edelgard stilled and Hubert instinctively moved away, clamping his mouth shut as to not get the same punishment twice. 

“If the rumor is true then I’m not sure what I’ll do,” Edelgard answered honestly.

“How could you trust our beloved Professor again if it is?” Hubert asked. There was no sarcasm or harsh criticism in his voice but genuine curiosity. “You couldn’t give such a snake the title of Empress, could you?” 

“I could think of no one else to give it to,” Edelgard said a frown twisting her face. “I do know this, if these rumors hold true then when the time comes Lady Rhea will feel my wrath tenfold,” Edelgard promised. 

-

Byleth woke from her nap feeling quite refreshed. Stretching against her mattress she sighed happily as she got up. She had a pleasant dream of flying and was tempted to go to the Wyvern pens and take her beloved companion Twig for a ride. However, before she could truly consider this, thoughts of Edelgard came flooding in her mind.

“Oh I forgot I wanted to eat with her today,” Byleth yawned as she stretched out. “I hope she hasn’t already had lunch.” Byleth began to head out of her dorm in search of her lover. The first place she looked was the classroom, wondering if perhaps Edelgard was still holding her session. She was relieved to see that the younger woman had released everyone for the day. Byleth headed to the mess hall next only to find Edelgard wasn’t there either. 

_ “Perhaps her room,” _Byleth thought as she headed that way. When she got to the second floor dormitory she poked her head inside Edelgard’s room to find it empty as well. Byleth was heading back down the hall when she spotted Ferdinand coming her way.

“My Professor!” He shouted happily as he began to approach. Byleth laughed at the nickname, Ferdinand had come up with it after Edelgard made it clear he was not to use her term of endearment. 

“My student,” Byleth greeted. “How are you?”

“Very well!” Ferdinand chirped. “I just came back from defending your honor! Edelgard will be so jealous when she finds out it is I who made sure your name stayed clean and not her.” He said puffing his chest out proudly.

“Thank you, Ferdinand, but you didn’t have to do that,” Byleth laughed. “Also you don't have to mention it to Edelgard.” She added knowing that her lover might not take the news too well. 

“But I did!” Ferdinand said balling his fists tightly. “I’m beginning to think these rumors about you are getting out of hand!” Byleth laughed.

“They always are,” Byleth agreed. “But don't worry about it Ferdinand, I just let them roll off my back. You should as well.” At this Ferdinand frowned. 

“So you have heard the newest rumors about you and-”

“Of course not!” Byleth said unintentionally cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. “When I came to the monastery the first thing I learned was to ignore all the pointing and staring and whispering. I swear there’s a new rumor about me each week, just a few days ago someone asked me if my Wyvern Twig and I were the same creature!”

“Apparently people think I have the ability to shift into a Wyvern,” Byleth chuckled to herself. “Whatever silliness people have come up with this week is just that, silliness! Don't go around brawling for my sake.” Ferdinand nodded as he blushed. 

“If you insist My Professor I will no longer duel to preserve your honor from such rumors,” he promised. “I guess before today I never gave too much interest in what people said about you.”

“You should keep it that way,” Byleth winked. Ferdinand nodded excitedly. 

“Professor, I was heading towards my room in order to rest but now I was wondering if perhaps you might wish to join me for lunch in the mess hall?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Hm, sure! But first I’m hoping perhaps you can give me some assistance. Where can I find your mortal rival?” Ferdinand smiled widely.

“Last I heard she and Hubert went to the library to study.” 

“Thanks for the help! I’ll meet you in the mess hall later, Edelgard and Hubert will be joining us.” Ferdinand smiled at her widely.

“Good! I can tell Edelgard all about my victory!” Byleth laughed and waved goodbye before heading to gather her other two students. 

-

Edelgard slowly ran the tip of her finger along Byleth’s handwriting. Her chest twisted tightly as she thought of her lover. Every time she saw Byleth’s smiling face in her mind's eye, it was next to impossible for her to imagine her with someone else. 

_ “If it was anyone else, I wouldn’t give a damn about this rumor.” _ Edelgard thought bitterly. _ “But Byleth spends so much time with that monster, perhaps something has crossed the line and Byleth is reconsidering our relationship.” _

Edelgard’s mind lingered on all the time Byleth liked to spend with Lady Rhea, how highly she thought of the monster, and how she spoke of her. Edelgard clenched her jaw together tightly as she glared down at Byleth’s textbook.

Hubert was still quietly watching her but she made no comment. She didn’t wish to speak with about this further. The next person she needed to take it to was Byleth herself, so of course, as if she was summoned by Edelgard’s thoughts Byleth appeared. 

“Edelgard! Hubert!” Byleth called out happily. “A little Birdie by the name of Ferdinand von Aegir told me I could find you both studying here! As per usual I’m impressed by your dedication.” She laughed coming to a stop in front of their table. Edelgard and Hubert shared a look before staring up at their Professor.

“Thank you,” Edelgard said politely. 

“Of course, I really appreciate you holding that study session today Edelgard. I’m so proud of you for taking such an initiative.” Edelgard blushed and turned away from her teacher. “I was coming to see if you two would like to come and join me and Ferdinand for some lunch?” 

“Thank you for the offer but Hubert and I really should stay and study,” Edelgard said again in a diplomatic tone. Byleth frowned finally taking notice of her lover's formal tone.

“Really? You’ve been studying all day, I’m sure it won’t hurt to take a little rest. In fact, it can only help, give your brains a short rest.” Byleth smiled once more. “Anyway, I have a feeling you and Hubert will do just fine. You don't have to overdo it.” 

“What kind of Professor discourages studying?” Hubert inquired causing Byleth to turn and look at him with a kind smile.

“One who thinks you both don't need to study anymore,” Byleth laughed. “I mean you already had a study session earlier, how long have you two been in here? I’m sure your grade won’t drop if you spend some time with me and take a break for lunch.” Edelgard was already shaking her head.

She could feel her chest begin to tighten as she turned her attention back to the textbook in front of her. She needed to breathe, she needed some space from her lover, she needed time to calm down. The next time Edelgard planned to speak with Byleth was in private and Edelgard wanted to be as calm as possible.

_ “But it’s so hard!” _ Edelgard thought as she felt Byleth’s kind gaze on her. _ “I can never be fully in control of myself with you around, I can never help what I feel or how intensely I feel it when it comes to you.” _

“Edelgard?” Byleth asked with a frown as she watched Edelgard’s face contort with sadness. “What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. She felt worry begin to grow in her chest. Byleth had never seen Edelgard display such emotion in public before.

_ “Something must really be torturing her.” _ She thought as she carefully reached out to place her hand over Edelgard’s. She flinched when Edelgard snatched her hand away from her own and turned her glare on her. _ “Uh oh.” _

_ “I see you have the answer to your question,” Sothis_ said as Byleth’s eyes went wide. _ “At least part of it. Now you just need to know what you did to cause her such strife.” _Byleth’s frown deepened at Serios words. 

“Edelgard-”

“Just leave us to our studying!” She snapped her voice ringing out across the library. 

“I’m-”

“I said leave!” Edelgard shouted as tears began to well in her eyes, only further concerning Byleth. Nodding quickly she pushed herself up to her feet. As much as she wanted to stay she knew it would only cause Edelgard...well it would only cause Edelgard more strife by staying. 

“Okay,” Byleth said quickly. She worried her lip considering if she could stay more but as Edelgard continued to glare at her Byleth quickly decided against it. She tilted her head in a slight bow before spinning around and quickly leaving.

_ “What could I have done?” _Byleth thought racking her brain for anything from now to the last time she saw her girlfriend that would make her so upset.

_ “Hm. Didn’t Edelgard’s mortal rival say something about defending your honor because of a rumor earlier?” _ Sothis asked. _ “You brushed it off but he thought it was serious enough to duel over, perhaps you should reevaluate what he was saying.” _

“That’s actually a good idea,” Byleth whispered. Sothis scoffed but said no more as they headed back towards the mess hall to meet with Ferdinand. At the same time, Edelgard quickly hid her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

“My Lady-”

“Let’s go get lunch,” she said quickly as she hurried began to pack her things. “I’m hungry.” She added more quietly. Hubert nodded and got up as well following Edelgard as they both departed for the mess hall as well. Neither noticing the pair of eyes following them as they left.


	7. Where'd You Go, Benefit of the Doubt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Ingrid continue to look for ways to safely aid their House Leader.

“I don't think there’s any other way to go about this,” Ingrid said with a frown as she stared up at Dorothea’s ceiling. She was still laying across Dorothea’s bed, attempting to think of the safest way to relay the information they had gotten from Ignatz and Annette back to Edelgard. 

“Maybe we can write her an unsigned note?” Dorothea suggested turning her head to look at Ingrid. She was laying on her bed as well, with her head resting against Ingrid’s stomach and her legs dangling over the side. 

“I think that might cause more issues,” Ingrid said. “If we leave an anonymous note assuring Edelgard that her secret girlfriend isn’t cheating on her, don't you think that would only cause her to worry about a whole new host of things?” Dorothea sighed and turned back to the ceiling.

“I didn’t consider that,” Dorothea admitted. “But what else are we supposed to do? We can’t just go up to her and tell her outright and I have a feeling if we try to subtly bring it up she’ll have our heads!”

“Dorothea, weren’t you the one who said we needed to be creative?” Ingrid teased as she propped herself on her elbows to look down at her friend. 

“Who knew being creative was so hard?” Dorothea sighed causing Ingrid to chuckle softly. 

“You’re one of the most creative people I know, come on we can think of something I’m sure of it,” Ingrid said softly. She watched as Dorothea’s face began to heat up as she scowled up at the ceiling.

“Why is Edelgard being so pig headed?” She snapped. “She’s one of the smartest people I know, how could she have not figured out that this is nothing more than a miscommunication?” Ingrid hummed softly as she thought of Dorothea’s question.

“I think Professor Byleth clouds Edelgard’s judgment a lot of times,” she finally decided upon. 

“Right, but why wouldn’t Edelgard just go and speak with Professor Byleth?” Dorothea demanded. “I don't understand if you truly love someone don't you speak to them before blindly believing a rumor?” 

“I can’t claim to know what in the world is going through Edelgard’s mind,” Ingrid said as she tilted her head back. “But I’ve always gotten the impression that Edelgard is a very lonely person and spent most of her life by herself, her best friend is a bat for the goodness sake!” Dorothea chuckled at the comment about Hubert.

“Maybe she just doesn’t know how to handle something like this,” Ingrid suggested. “I don't think she has much experience when it comes to relationships.”

“Maybe,” Dorothea sighed. “What would you do?”

“Hm?” 

“If you were in this situation with Felix?” Dorothea asked. 

“Trust me I don't think I would ever find myself in this kind of situation with Felix,” Ingrid laughed. “He spends way too much time with his sword to even focus on me, let alone another woman.” Ingrid paused as Dorothea lifted her eyebrows.

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Dorothea laughed as she dropped her head back on Ingrid’s stomach. The two were quiet for a moment as they continued to contemplate the situation they found themselves in. 

“I think we just have to face it,” Ingrid finally said. “If we’re going to actually bring our findings to Edelgard then the best way is to address the rumors head on along with what we learned from Annette and Ignatz.”

“We can talk in general terms when we see her next,” Ingrid added when Dorothea gave her a hesitant look. “We can address it like it’s no big deal, like ‘Oh you guys remember what Annette said during our study session? I wonder if maybe Professor Byleth was delivering a love letter to Lady Rhea from someone else’ and ‘I guess Lady Rhea and Professor Byleth are great friends because Professor is giving her the flowers she always gives her **_friends_**.’ Something like that,” Ingrid suggested. 

“Who's the 'you guys'?” Dorothea asked with a slight frown.

“Oh, we’re doing this in front of other people,” Dorothea laughed at Ingrid’s words. “I’m not under the delusion that Edelgard won’t freak out at the mention of the rumors, we need as many bodies between us and her.”

“Agreed,” Dorothea hummed. “I guess you have a good point my darling, there’s no other good way to go about it.” Ingrid nodded.

“We should do it sooner rather than later,” Ingrid added. “I rather like our Professor.” 

“Definitely, how about we hunt out Edelgard after a quick bite to eat?” Dorothea suggested. “If we’re lucky she’ll be in the mess hall surrounded by people and we can bring it up as casually as possible, if not maybe she and Hubie will be in the training yard.” Ingrid sighed as they both began to move.

“Let’s hope she isn’t in the training yard,” Ingrid said as they got out of bed. “I prefer her not to be around any weapons when we have this chat.” Dorothea nodded in agreement as they headed out of her room and towards the mess hall. 


	8. A Scheme Going Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hubert's plan to break up Edelgard and Byleth fails...another's plan fails as well only this time it's not the schemer whose on the other side of the punishment.

As Edelgard and Hubert departed from the library a pair of dark green eyes followed them, a small smile pulling at the watchers lips. Slipping the large tome in his hand back onto the shelf where he found it, Claude quickly headed out of the library and hurried down the hallway. Apart of him was tempted to follow Byleth to the mess hall but knew he couldn’t. He still had the last part of his plan to enact. 

Claude had been in the library when Edelgard and Hubert first came in. He himself had been at the table they were sitting at when Edelgard and her pet bat had shooed him away and commandeered the table. 

There was power in numbers of course, so Claude had tactfully retreated keeping a close eye on the pair in case his table opened back up. He had quickly noticed Edelgard’s off mood and decided to stay as close as possible while listening to the pair's conversation. Claude became practically giddy when Edelgard almost ripped Hubert’s tongue from his skull and felt like his birthday had come early when Edelgard had snapped at Byleth.

_ “All my hard work is coming together,” _He was almost skipping to his destination. Earlier this morning Claude had heard whispers of Lady Rhea and Byleth dating, he had naturally not believed them but upon hearing them an idea sparked in his mind. Though he knew he was competent enough not to believe such a stupid rumor, Edelgard wouldn’t be so quick to reach the same conclusion. 

She was so socially inept when it came to these kinds of things, mixed with the way Professor Byleth clouded her judgment and reasoning Claude knew a perfect storm when he saw one. All day he had made sure to fan the flames to the rumor, knowing that his close relationship with Byleth would add some credibility to what he was saying. 

_ “And if Byleth asks me why I would repeat such a rumor I can just play dumb,” _ Claude thought gleefully. _ “She does spend a lot of time with Archbishop Rhea, it’s believable.” _Claude had never felt happier as he headed for the Knights Hall. Moreso knowing that his plan to break up Edelgard and Byleth was working far better Hubert’s had. 

“And what are you so happy about?” Dimitri demanded as Claude reached his target. The last domino to fall. 

“I’ve just gotten the best news I’ve heard all day.” He announced with a cheeky smile. “Care to hear it?”

“No,” Dimitri said predictably. He and Dedue were standing in the middle of the training area in the Knight’s Hall, as usual. “Dedue and I are very busy so if you wouldn’t mind leaving us be we would truly appreciate it.” 

“Busy!” Claude laughed. “Perhaps busy flapping your gums but I would expect no less from you two. You spend more time in the Knight’s Hall gossiping than doing actual training.” Dedue scowled but before he could say anything Dimitri spoke once more.

“Dedue and I both do an adequate amount of training!” He snapped. “We do not gossip or spend more time speaking than gaining skill, now if you don't wish to be on the other end of our skill then I suggest you leave us be.” Claude did not respect the other boy's wishes and instead continued to speak.

“You don't gossip? That means you haven’t heard the hottest topic going around the monastery.” Dimitri scowled and shook his head. 

“We don't entertain such nonsense,” Dedue said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I would suggest you don't either but it’s too ingrained in your nature not to.” 

“I won’t pretend it to be otherwise,” Claude said with a shrug. “But there’s something fairly interesting going around town today and I would think Dimitri, considering your own ambition, that you would be quite interested in hearing it.” 

“Well I’m not,” Dimitri said with a huff. “Now please leave me be!” 

“Fine, fine,” Claude said lifting his hands up in surrender. “I’ll leave you and your beloved Dedue to yourselves, I guess you’ll just have to hear it from some stranger who cares not for you in the way that I do that our beloved Professor and Lady Rhea are blissfully in love.” Claude sighed as he turned and made a show of heading towards the archway that lead back to the hallway.

“He’s lying,” Dedue said quickly. “He’s just messing with you.” 

“Dedue my old friend you wound me!” Claude cried as he spun back around dramatically. “Do you think I would lie about something so important? You know how close I am to Professor Byleth, I would never spread rumors about my friend if I didn’t think there was some truth behind them.” 

_ “Or if I didn’t think that I was helping her by freeing her from Edelgard von Possessive Psychopath.” _Claude thought. 

“What part of the rumor mill did you hear this from?” Dimitri demanded his eyes going wide as rage slowly began to fill them. It was around this time that Claude was beginning to question if this was exactly a good idea. Still, he pushed through.

“Edelgard told me herself,” he said gently a knowing look crossing his eyes. A knowing look at Dimitri returned as shock spread across his face.

“Edelgard...told you?”

“Well, if you count me eavesdropping on the hushed conversation she and Hubert were having earlier her telling me, then yes she told me herself,” Claude said with a shrug. “[And as you know Edelgard is far _ closer _to Professor Byleth than I am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457443/chapters/48539225), so if anyone would know than she would.” Dimitri’s face began to slowly turn red.

“I am surprised to hear this,” Dedue said rubbing his thumb against his chin. 

“I would think this is good news for you to hear,” Claude added when Dimitri remained scarily quiet. “Now that Professor Byleth and Lady Rhea are together it seems like certain doors might be opening for you. 

“I think you should probably stop speaking,” Dedue suggested when Dimitri began to shake. “This is indeed not good news.”

“No?” Claude asked with a frown. “I thought it was clear that Dimitri had a little crush on Edelgard,” Claude said lowly as he turned to Dedue. 

“That lecherous fiend!” Dimitri screamed at the top of his lungs. “Does she have no respect for anything? What was Lady Rhea thinking about inviting her to come and teach at this monastery?!” 

Claude’s eyes went wide at Dimitri’s reaction. When he had come here to spread the good news he had been hoping that perhaps Dimitri would take this opportunity to do something stupid like confess his feelings to Edelgard and Edelgard would, in turn, take that opportunity to do something even more stupid in order to make Byleth jealous. Thus sealing Claude’s seemingly perfect plan to cause the two to split. 

He, however, did not factor in Dimitri becoming enraged and turning this rage onto his friend. If anything, he thought Dimitri would be pleased. 

“Where is that Professor?” He spat. 

“I’m not sure,” Claude lied.

“Dimitri please rethink whatever it is that you’re going to do,” Dedue pleaded. 

“I’m going to teach that slimy beast a thing or two about respect,” Dimitri hollered. “Professor Byleth can not just come into our monastery and do as she pleases with whomever she wishes and not expect to face the consequences. With Lady Rhea now wrapped around her finger, I’m sure we can expect for nothing to be done about the Professor’s degenerate behavior, I must take her punishment in my own hands!” 

“She went to the mess hall,” The three boys turned to see Leonie standing there. None of them had noticed her in the back of the Knight’s Hall by the fireplace, or her advancing as she heard Dimitri’s hollering. “I saw her scurrying that way a few moments ago when I was coming here.” Claude’s eyes almost popped out of his head.

“Thank you Leonie,” Dimitri said quickly before he dashed out of the Knight’s Hall with Dedue hot on his heels. Claude gave Leonie a nasty look.

“Yeah, thanks a lot!” He snapped before hurrying after his fellow house leader, Leonie quick behind him as well wanting to witness their Professor getting some respect and humility knocked into her. 

Claude felt his heart pounding against his chest. _ “I don't have anything! My bow is in my room and I don't have time to grab it, I don't have my hand axes either.” _His mind began to race as he tried to come up with something. Dimitri had a sword strapped to his side and somehow it had escaped his notice but Dedue’s large fists were covered with gauntlets. He supposed they really had been training but that didn’t matter now. Claude didn’t know if Byleth could properly defend herself against both of them at once while Dimitri was in such a worked upstate. A real feeling of fear began to course through Claude, he had never excelled at brawling and wasn't sure how he could help his friend if she got ganged up on.

Then a well timed miracle. 

“Hey what’s going on?” Ignatz asked as the group scrambled through the stables. He and Marianne were working on the group task they had asked Professor Byleth for at the beginning of the week. 

“Ignatz go to my room and get me a short bow!” Claude shouted. 

“Cl-”

“Do it now and meet me in the mess hall!” He called over his shoulder as he attempted to keep his pace with the other two, Claude had never seen Dimitri move so quickly! Nodding Ignatz quickly took off in the direction of the second floor dorms with Marianne close behind him.

“Why do you need a short bow?” Leonie demanded as they all began to hurry down the steps. 

“What do you mean? I need to be on standby to make sure my friend gets a fair fight!” Claude barked as they all zoomed past the gatekeeper. Claude’s chest tightened as Dimitri hurried into the entrance hall, his sight set straight for the doorways that lead into the mess hall. 


	9. A Thousand Days of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is quite a bit of violence in this chapter, be warned if that kind of thing bothers you.

Byleth was the first one to arrive in the mess hall. Coming to a stop in the front doorway her eyes began to scan the room, lunch was just ending so only a few people were still eating making it easy to find her target. 

Ferdinand was sitting at a table towards the back of the hall with a tray of food not only in front of him but beside him and two across. For a moment she melted as she realized he had gotten everyone’s lunch for them. 

_ “If only Edelgard and Hubert were here to appreciate the sentiment,” _Byleth thought as she pushed herself forward, remembering why she was seeking him out in the first place. 

“Ferdinand!” She called out as she approached his table. The young noble was sitting with his folded hands resting against the table and a small smile on his face. Upon hearing her voice he turned his head in her direction and his smile turned into a bright beam of happiness. 

“My Professor!” He cried out with joy. “I was wondering when you might appear, I fear the food I’ve gotten for you and the others has grown cold...I see you’ve arrived by yourself.” He spoke the last words with a frown. 

“I’m sorry,” Byleth said as she slipped onto the bench across from him. “I’m afraid Edelgard and Hubert aren’t going to join us for lunch today, but thank you for thinking of us and grabbing our food.”

“Of course! It was only the polite thing to do, I will say I am sorry to hear our companions won’t be joining us, I was hoping to share with Edelgard news of my duel.” He sighed. “I guess that means more food for us, or perhaps we can ask two others to join us.” He suggested as he looked around the mess hall.

“Actually Ferdinand I was hoping you and I could speak privately-”

“Ah! Ingrid! Dorothea! Come, come and join us!” He called out ignoring Byleth as he waved to the two girls who had just entered the hall. “We have a need for two more people.” Byleth turned and watched the two as they began to head their way.

_ “Maybe they’ll know about this rumor,” _Byleth thought with a frown.

“Why the long face Professor?” Dorothea asked with a matching frown. “Not happy to see us?” Byleth blushed and turned away from her.

“Of course I am Dorothea,” Byleth said softly. “It’s just my good day has seemed to take an unexpected turn for the worse.” Ingrid and Dorothea shared a worried look, the same thought of failure crossing their minds. 

“Do you mind if we still join you?” Ingrid asked.

“Don't be silly,” Ferdinand chirped. “Being in the presence of such kind friends could only brighten the Professor’s day.” Ingrid smiled at the compliment while Dorothea rolled her eyes. Ingrid quickly moved around the table to sit beside Ferdinand while Dorothea took the spot beside Byleth.

“Sorry the food is a bit cold,” Ferdinand said apologetically. 

“Don't worry, I’m sure it still tastes great,” Ingrid said happily, for a moment she forgot about her and Dorothea's mission as she began to tuck in. 

“So Ferdinand as I was saying before, I was wondering if I could inquire a bit about your duel,” Byleth said resting her elbows on the table. 

“Naturally,” Ferdinand said smugly.

“What exactly is the rumor you heard about me that made you wish to fight?” Byleth asked. Dorothea’s eyes went wide as she looked at her teacher.

“You mean you haven’t heard?” She asked with a frown causing Byleth to groan at Dorothea's expression. _ “Just how far has this rumor gone?” _

“Of course she hasn’t!” Ferdinand cheered causing all three women to turn and look at him with shocked faces. “Today I’ve learned what I’ve long suspected, our dear Professor Byleth has the noble heart of a lion.” 

“Here we go,” Dorothea muttered under her breath. 

“Dorothea, Ingrid you will be touched to hear the advice our dear Professor gave me not but a half hour ago. When I gave news of my fearsome duel she was touched to hear I went to such lengths in order to defend her but insisted that I not stoop so low as to indulge in such frivolous things like rumors.” Ferdinand declared as he covered his hand over his heart. “Even though it came from the mouth of a commoner, Professor has reminded me that no true noble should even get swept up in idle gossip.”

“How amazing that a lowly commoner could come to such a conclusion on their own,” Dorothea said with a sour expression. Ingrid gave her a soft smile and reached forward to give her hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I know! Professor Byleth you continue to warm my heart,” Ferdinand said genuinely. Byleth cleared her throat before she repeated her earlier question to a very pleased looking Ferdinand.

“I’m so happy you think the world of me Ferdinand,” Byleth began as he nodded in agreement with her statement. “And I hate to disappoint you but I actually need you to tell me what you heard and why you needed to start a duel over it.” Byleth wasn’t quite expecting for Ferdinand to start breaking out into laughter. 

“You are a tricky one!” Ferdinand proclaimed. “I am not fooled so easily!”

“What are you talking about?” Ingrid asked before taking a bite of her mashed potatoes. 

“Clearly this is a test Ingrid!” Byleth squeezed her eyes shut as she listened to him speak. “The Professor wants to make sure that I follow her teachings. She’s attempting to trick me by repeating the rumor but I surely will not.”

“Ferdinand this isn’t a test,” Byleth assured him. “I really wish to know what you heard today.” Ferdinand was already shaking his head. Dorothea waved his foolishness away before turning to Byleth.

“I’ll tell you Professor,” she said. “Basically all day it’s been going around that-”

“NO!” Ferdinand shouted cutting Dorothea off and causing all the women around the table to jump as they wheeled to look back in his direction. “Dorothea you can not cave in! The Professor is surely testing us.” 

“I’m not!” Byleth snapped and immediately regretted it when Ferdinand recoiled at the sound of her voice. “I’m sorry I yelled, but I need to know what this rumor going around the monastery is. It’s very important to me, it’s affecting my- my most important person.” Dorothea blushed at Byleth’s tone and the way she spoke about Edelgard. Ingrid smiled at their teacher softly while Ferdinand frowned.

“My Professor you wound me,” he said sadly. Byleth’s blushed deepened as her guilt grew at the tone she took with her student. “I’ve already heard this rumor and dueled to defend your honor against it, do you really believe I think any less of you because of it?” Byleth shook her head as she carded her slim fingers through her hair. 

“Ferdinand I’m- wait what?” She asked picking her back up to look at him. “You think I’m talking about you?” The question came out ruder than Byleth had expected. Dorothea scowled as she looked at her classmate.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she huffed. “You think you're the Professors most important person?” 

“Of course!” Ferdinand said gaining back his usual fire. “By process of elimination, I have figured that out of everyone I must be!" Byleth, Dorothea, and Ingrid all shared puzzled looks.

“I really don't have time for this,” Byleth sighed. “However, I am interested in how you could have possibly reached this conclusion.” 

“I just said by process of elimination,” Ferdinand said cheekily. “Naturally one might think that it is your father with whom you are closest to but by simple observation, I’ve learned quickly that this is not the case.” 

“In this order, Professor Byleth spends most of her free time with Edelgard and Claude. By this logic, Edelgard must be the most important to Professor and since I excel over Edelgard in all things this means ultimately I am the most important person to Professor Byleth.” A silence fell over the table and Byleth didn’t know if she wanted to laugh, cry, or scream. 

“Can anyone at this table please help me?” Byleth begged.

“Yes,” Ingrid and Dorothea said.

“PROFESSOR BYLETH!” Dimitri bellowed ending the conversation, all four of them turned and watched as Dimitri stormed into the mess hall. Dedue was right behind him and a few seconds later Claude sprinted into the room with Leonie on their heels.

“Dimitri, what’s going on?” Byleth asked as she quickly got to her feet. Her eyes went wide as he pulled his sword out of its sheath and barreled towards her. The only thing that saved Byleth’s life was her quick reflexes, jumping backwards she narrowly avoided the sharp of Dimitri’s blade as he swung right at her neck.

“What are you doing?!” She hollered. 

“I challenge you to a duel!” Dimitri bellowed his eyes filled with contempt. “You are nothing more than a disgusting pig, ever since Lady Rhea foolishly allowed you into this monastery you’ve been nothing more than a lascivious blight upon the good people who live and study here.” He roared as he swung his sword as her again.

“You abuse your power! You do whatever you wish and think you can get away with it! No more, I will teach you respect you crude beast!” Byleth ducked again. “To think someone like you had the audacity to write our chaste Lady Rhea a love letter! I can not believe I ever looked up to you! Tell me how you sleep at night!” He demanded.

“Well, thank you for asking,” Byleth taunted. “Especially considering I did not write Lady Rhea a love letter, where in the world-” Byleth cut her own self off as suddenly all the pieces clicked together. It all made sense! Edelgard’s hurt, Ferdinand’s duel, and...well for Byleth she didn’t quite understand where this sudden rage from Dimitri came from or why he was calling her these names and accusing her of abusing her power.

_ “Lady Rhea is above me if we were in a relationship wouldn’t that be an abuse of her power?” _Sothis’s annoyed sigh filled Byleth’s head but she said nothing. 

“You think I believe you,” Dimitri growl. “Lift your sword and fight me!” He demanded as he swung his sword at her again. This time she was quick enough to pull out the saber on her side and block. 

“Enough, I do not wish to fight you-”

“But the fight is here!” Dimitri hollered just before he flew to the ground. Byleth took her eyes off the blonde to see Edelgard standing there, she put two and two together quickly and realize that Edelgard had kicked Dimitri to the ground. 

“Edelgard what are you doing?” Byleth asked although why she didn’t know. She already knew the answer.

“What does it look like?” Edelgard snapped causing Byleth to frown.

“If I have to duel Dimitri than the battle is mine,” Byleth said softly.

“Which means it’s mine as well,” Edelgard said as she brandished her axe. “No matter what I’m your partner.” She added when Byleth gave her a confused look. The older woman let out a shaky breath at Edelgard’s words. 

“This is to be a fair duel,” Dedue said sternly cutting through Byleth’s feeling of adoration as she stared at her lover. “There will be no two on one, I suggest you let this duel play out fairly Edelgard if you wish not to deal with me.” 

“We don't fight fair,” Edelgard said simply. “If you wish to complain then approach me so I can take you out quickly.” 

“Can’t fight me on your own?” Dimitri coughed as he pushed himself up to his feet. Byleth turned to look at him with a blank expression.

“I don't wish to fight you period," Byleth said once more. "Please put down your weapon and let us talk civilly." 

“Coward,” Leonie spat as she moved to stand by Dedue. 

“You can join in and be made a fool of as well,” Edelgard said turning to Leonie as she gave the girl the invitation. 

“It will be my pleasure to take your arrogant asses down a few notches,” Leonie said pointing her lance at Byleth.

“Ingrid,” Dorothea said softly turning to her friend. They were both now standing with Ferdinand as they all watched the scene in front of them tensely.

“I’ll be the third,” Ingrid assured Dorothea just as Hubert moved to stand beside Edelgard. 

“No need,” Ferdinand said. The three however watched with shock as Hubert was shoved out of the way and Claude took his spot. He was weaponless but stared Leonie down with a look of determination. 

“How dare you,” Hubert hissed. 

“If anyone should be the third, it’s me,” Claude said not looking back at Hubert as he spoke. Edelgard and Byleth exchanged a questioning look, both hearing the note of guilt in his voice. “Very well,” Dimitri said lowly as the six all exchanged hard looks.

Then suddenly they all moved at once. Dimitri and Byleth swords clashed together loudly, as Dedue brought his gauntlet up to block against Edelgard’s axe, Claude quickly dodged Leonie as she thrusted her spear at his chest. 

_ “I hope Ignatz hurries!” _Claude thought as he continued to bob and weave quickly escaping Leonie’s quick strikes.

“I see Professor has taught you well in the art of dodging,” Leonie seethed.

“No you’re just horrible when it comes to hitting your mark,” Claude taunted. “I guess Jeralt didn’t teach you as well as you claim.” Leonie snarled and doubled down on her attacks. Beside him, Edelgard continued to strike hard on Dedue’s iron gauntlets not giving him any time to counter as she continued to push him back.

Meanwhile, Byleth and Dimitri engaged in a dance of swords as Byleth fluttered around the mess hall, quick on her feet as she expertly met every one of his hard strokes with a skillful block. 

“You’re better at this than I thought you would be,” Dimitri grunted as Byleth sidestepped his vicious thrust and kicked his right leg lightly causing him to stumble back. “I only ever see you wielding an axe.”

“I might be a master axeman but that doesn’t mean I’m a novice with a sword,” Byleth said sounding less like Dimitri’s enemy and more like his teacher. “I do not wish to hurt you, I do not wish to see any one of your friends hurt so please tell Dedue and Leonie to stand down.” This only further enraged Dimitri.

“You think you’re team can so easily defeat mine?” He growled just as Edelgard managed to hook the corner of her axe’s blade to Dedue’s left gauntlet. With all her might she pulled him forward and spun causing him to fly across the mess hall. He hit the nearest pillar _ hard _as if punctuating Dimitri’s question. 

Dimitri’s nostrils flared and he began to come at Byleth that much harder. As Byleth continued to dodge and pull her punches, Dedue slowly rose from his place on the ground. Looking up he saw Edelgard approaching with a smug look written across her face as she twirled the axe in her hand around. 

“Don't act as if you’ve won,” Dedue said as he stood up and brought his hands up. “I do not wish for us to fight but I will no longer come at you with soft punches.” He promised. Edelgard chuckled as she flipped her hair.

“Come on if you’re coming,” as Edelgard taunted Dedue as Claude ducked and rolled between them while Leonie chased after him. And then another miracle delivered by Ignatz. He and Marianne appeared at the back entrance to the mess hall with Claude’s short bow and a quiver full of arrows in hand.

“My hero!” Claude cried as Ignatz pushed his way through the tiny crowd of the rest of the students in the mess hall. 

“Here!” Ignatz said stopping and throwing Claude’s bow and arrows through the air. Claude reached out to grab it but at the last moment tripped and landed on his face while his weapons landed about a foot away from him.

“Smooth Claude,” Dorothea said with a shake of her head. Claude had no time for humiliation as he bounced up to his feet and quickly gathered his items. [With a quickness it seemed like only Edelgard could possess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457443/chapters/48569477#workskin) Claude looped the quiver over his shoulder and quickly nocked his first arrow, spinning around he pointed it right at Leonie’s face, the tip of his arrow grazing her nose. 

_ “I didn’t realize she was so close to me,” _Claude thought as he struggled to maintain his breath. “Whatcha gonna do now?” He inquired causing Leonie to narrow her eyes at him. Out of the corner of their eyes they could see blurs of blue and red as Edelgard and Dedue charged one another. 

[Using the technique she had seen Byleth demonstrate before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483273) she flipped the axe in her hand around so the blade was facing away from her opponent. Swinging her arms to the side she then swung forward with all her might and crashed the blunt end of her axe into Dedue’s ribs in the same manner Byleth had done to Leonie not too long ago. At the same time, Dedue punched his gauntlets forward just missing Edelgard’s arm but managing to tear the sleeve of her uniform. 

They both screamed as they slide to a halt. Dedue hissed, Edelgard's attack had forced him to crouch over as pain blossomed across his ribcage. Across from him, Edelgard began to spin her axe around again. 

“My teacher gave me this uniform, it’s brand new,” she informed him darkly.

“Well my mother gave me these ribs,” he spat a mixture of blood and spit hitting the mess hall floor. “Your outfit is hideous by the way, tell your Professor to get some taste.” Edelgard froze for half a second before she began to crack her neck. A moment later Byleth danced backwards past her.

The two didn’t exchange a look as they tossed their weapons over to the other, both lovers catching their newly equipped sword and axe with ease. 

Byleth turned Edelgard’s axe horizontally and blocked Dimitri’s blow right in time. Dimitri bellowed in frustration and kicked at Byleth’s shin. This time she wasn’t quick enough to dodge his attack or the one he followed up with, with all the strength left he could muster he kicked at Byleth again this time his boot connected with her stomach knocking the wind out of her.

As she stumbled back he attacked for the third time and smashed the butt of his sword over the top of her head. Byleth howled with pain as she fell to her knees, she could feel a warm trickle of blood began to pour down the front of her face as a horrible pain spread across her skull. 

“Professor!” Both Claude and Edelgard shouted, turning to look at their fallen teacher. Dimitri moved to deliver the final blow but before anyone could react Byleth was back on her feet. Launching herself forward she swung her axe up so quickly that Dimitri had no time to react.

Everyone watched as the tip of the blade caught his chin and sliced his skin open causing a stream of blood to come spraying out. The force of the blow caused Dimitri to flip backwards and hit his head on the floor and causing him to pass out. 

“Dimitri!” Dedue cried running forward towards his master’s side. Edelgard didn’t let him get away so quickly. Jumping forward she reached out and snatched Dedue’s ponytail burying her fingers into his hair she formed a fist and she pulled him back. He hollered as he stumbled backwards, releasing him Edelgard ducked and weaved so she was now in front of him. Taking her rage at Dimitri out on his servant she imitated his earlier move and brought the butt of Byleth’s sword to Dedue’s face with as much force as she could. There was a sickening crunch as she smashed his nose in causing it to break. 

Dedue swayed back and forth as white hot pain exploded throughout his face. Edelgard gave him no mercy as she slipped behind him and grabbed the back of his collar with one hand and the back of his pants with the other. Moving forward she shoved him forward causing him to crash into yet another pillar. This time however he crumpled to the floor as he passed out as well. 

This left only Leonie though neither Edelgard or Claude gave her much thought as they turned their attention to Byleth. Her skin was turning pale as her face slowly became covered with blood as more continue to pour out from her wound. 

They, along with everyone else from the class, began to rush forward. At that moment Leonie let out a scream of frustration and backed up before she threw her lance right in Byleth’s direction. Ingrid noticed immediately and quickly grabbed Byleth dragging her out of the way as the head of Leonie’s lance buried itself into the spot Byleth had just been in. 

“Cheap shot!” Dorothea shouted stepping forward towards the other girl.

“Who's the coward now!” Ferdinand demanded. Beside him, Marianne began to perform a basic healing spell over Byleth’s cut. Claude and Edelgard turned towards Leonie, dark looks taking over their faces as they rushed forward.

They both raised their fists up, Claude’s connected with Leonie’s lower jaw at the same time Edelgard’s connected to the right side of her temple. Leonie let out a strangled gasp as she fell to the floor, being the last in her group to pass out. Edelgard and Claude shared a look before giving each other a short nod. Turning they rushed back over to Byleth who was looking a little better but not by much.

“Baby!”

“My friend!” both Claude and Edelgard said as they slide over to Byleth, quickly kneeling down in front of her. Reaching forward Edelgard cradled Byleth’s head in her hands gently. Marianne’s simple spell had slowed down the bleeding but still, small trendrills of blood were seeping out of her head. 

“You...you...you…” Byleth muttered to Edelgard weakly before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped forward against Edelgard’s chest. 

“Shit,” Claude said harshly. “We need to get her to Manuela.”

“Seteth!” They all turned as Sylvain crashed into the mess hall. “I don't know what’s been going on but Seteth is swooping this way now so whatever you fucks are doing you better break it up.” He said sprinting over to his classmates. 

“Everyone follow me,” Edelgard said as she scooped Byleth up in her arms. She rushed forward quickly towards the back exit with everyone behind her. Ignatz, the last of them, managed to slip out of view just as Seteth stormed in.

“What in the name of the goddess is going on!” He shouted his booming voice carrying out into the gardens that Edelgard and some of the other Black Eagles cut through. Looping around they avoided the Professors dorm and instead went up towards the second floor, everyone spilling into Edelgard's room. 

Again Ignatz was the last to enter and quickly shut the door behind him. Gently Edelgard placed Byleth down on her bed.

“Someone go and get Lindhardt and Mercedes,” she demanded as she ripped off her cloak and began to tear some of the cloth into pieces. 

“We’ll go,” Sylvain volunteered, taking Marianne’s hand and pulling her out of the room. Claude kneeled down at the side of Edelgard’s bed as she climbed in next to Byleth. As carefully as possible she began to wrap the long strip of her cloak around the cut in an attempt to slow down the blood flow. 

“I can’t believe how far this stupidity has escalated,” Dorothea huffed tears brimming at the edge of her eyes as she looked at the state of her Professor. “This is all your fault Edelgard!” The room went quiet as they all turned to look at the mage.

“Hold your whorish tongue,” Hubert commanded being the first to break the silence.

“Watch who you're talking to if you wish to keep yours,” Ingrid threaten stepping forward. She was surprised when Hubert stepped back and clenched his jaw tightly. 

“You’re supposed to be the smartest one out of all of us but you can’t even put two and two together,” Dorothea snapped ignoring Hubert. “This was all just some stupid misunderstanding if you had taken a moment to talk to anyone instead of just blindly believing some dumb rumor none of this would happen!” She spoke boldly to the Princess, all earlier reservations and fear about confronting Edelgard dissolving.

“Dorothea you're wrong,” Claude said. "Dimitri would have still gone to attack Professor regardless, the fault here lies with me."

“Now is not a good time to fight,” Ignatz said softly. “Please, Professor Byleth wouldn’t wish it.” Edelgard huffed and turned back to her lover. She felt exhaustion begin to take hold of her as she looked down at the pale face of her future. Reaching forward she ran her slim fingers against Byleth’s clammy cheek. 

“Why don't you all just leave,” she said softly. She hadn’t been crying but her throat still felt raw and rough as if she had.

“No, she’s our Professor too,” Dorothea said sternly pulling herself closer to Ingrid. 

“The Lady Edelgard commands-”

“Enough Hubert,” Edelgard said. None of them had ever heard her sound so defeated but after the events in the mess hall she had no energy left to fight anymore.


	10. All That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Edelgard sit down and have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the day late upload! I really was hoping to finish this on Wednesday but yesterday I was just so tired when writing and I couldn't focus much. Anyway here's the last chapter hope you guys enjoy it!

Byleth let out a low, painful groan as she woke to the feeling of an intense pounding in her skull. It felt like someone had forced her head into a vice and was squeezing it as hard as humanly possible. 

There was a soft voice above her but Byleth could barely make out the words being spoken. Byleth could hardly hear herself think, so she couldn't really give the kind voice or the bored voice that followed after that much thought. Right now all Byleth could focus on was her head and the warm feeling it was now being enveloped in. And then, quite suddenly, the horrible feeling began to slowly subside.

“She seems to be responding,” the soft voice said, Byleth’s eyes fluttered open and she winced as light flooded her vision. Byleth felt a gentle hand take her own and squeeze tightly.

“We both used the strongest healing spell in our repertoire, of course she’s responding.” The tired voice said. Byleth groaned again and as her vision came into focus, she saw three faces hovering over her own. Her eyes immediately connected with light lavender and she felt herself relax against the soft mattress. 

“Why do you look so worried?” Byleth’s voice came out as a rough grumble as she spoke. Edelgard let out a soft sigh of relief at the sound of her voice, she was beginning to worry that Dimitri had hurt her lover behind repair. 

“The people who love you tend to worry when they watch you get your head bashed in,” Edelgard whispered fighting back the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks. Byleth hummed and with her free hand touched the top of her head, it was still tender but the wound Dimitri had given her was completely healed. 

“Skull bashed in you say, I suppose that might explain the room of complete strangers and why I don't recognize any of you,” Byleth said as she scanned around Edelgard’s bedroom. A chorus of worried gasps went up around the room but the fear at Byleth’s words didn’t last long. 

“Byleth stop joking that isn’t funny,” Edelgard snapped slamming her fist against her girlfriend’s stomach. Byleth let out a pained gasp as she flung up into a sitting position. “Dummy I saw the recognition in your eyes when you looked at me, we just watched Dimitri, the goddess rest his soul, crack your skull open you can’t joke about having amnesia!” Edelgard hollered. 

“Alright, so that joke was in poor taste,” Byleth coughed rubbing her tummy. “But I just woke up and I could tell the mood was heavy, I was just trying to break the ice a little.” Slowly she laid back down as everyone in the room began to yell at her at once. While her students took her to task for her joke memories of the fight in the mess hall began to flood back to her. Byleth felt the blood drain out of her face as she remembered the final blow she had delivered to Dimitri. 

“Goddess rest his soul...did I...Edelgard did I-”

“If you didn’t I will,” Edelgard assured her, her promise causing everyone to quiet down as the tension in the room spiked. Byleth was finding it hard to breathe. 

“Edelgard-”

“Don't Edelgard me Byleth!” Edelgard snapped causing any objections to die in Byleth’s throat then and there. “When I find him, dead or alive, I’m going to take the head from his shoulders and shove it onto his lance before parading it around the monastery as a warning.” Byleth’s chest tightened as she realized Edelgard was not speaking an empty threat.

“And when I’m done with him I’m going to add Dedue and Leonie’s head’s to my collection of examples of what happens when someone raises their hand to you,” Edelgard shouted causing a shiver to go through Byleth. She felt shame as she realized she couldn’t decipher if she was turned on by Edelgard’s words or frightened by them. 

“Well good news for you Edelgard when Marianne and I went to fetch Mercedes we saw Dimitri alive in Manuela’s clinic,” Sylvain said tucking his arms behind his head. “Bad news for Dimitri when Marianne and I went to fetch Mercedes we saw him alive in Manuela’s clinic.” Byleth felt her eyes go wide at the information.

_ “I’m glad that I didn’t kill Dimitri, but I know that Edelgard is being serious.”  _ Byleth thought as she felt her heart sink. Despite what happened, she didn't want to see Dimitri beheaded, he was still her student. 

“Professor maybe we should give you some air,” Dorothea suggested as she watched a sick look cross over Byleth’s face. Reaching forward Dorothea looped her arm with Ingrid and pulled her towards the door. Ingrid quickly opened it and everyone began to shuffle out leaving the two lovers by themselves. 

“I didn’t want that duel to happen,” Byleth said after a few minutes of silence stretched between them. Edelgard was gently caressing Byleth’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth against Byleth’s soft skin. 

“I know you didn’t,” Edelgard said softly.

“I don't understand what Dimitri’s problem was,” Byleth continued. “He thinks I wrote Lady Rhea a love letter, so what if I had, why did that send him over the deep end like that?” She demanded. Edelgard stilled.

“Did you?”

“Did I what?” Byleth demanded. 

“Did you write Lady Rhea a love letter?” Byleth frowned at the question, forgetting about Dimitri for the moment. 

“Do you really have to ask that question?” Edelgard scowled and turned her head away from her lover. “This is why you were yelling at me in the library, you actually believe that I wrote that love letter to Lady Rhea, don't you?” 

“It’s not out of the realm of believability,” Edelgard snapped echoing Hubert’s words from earlier. Apart of her hated carrying this doubt and insecurity with Byleth in this state- in general, but Edelgard couldn’t stop how she was feeling and she couldn’t sweep it under the rug and ignore it. 

“I said this earlier to Hubert and I’ll say it again to you. If the rumor had started about anyone else I wouldn’t have believed it-” 

“Who cares who it's about? How about you just don't believe it because you trust me?” Byleth spoke with astonishment. “Or have I missed something because the last I knew you trusted me above anyone else, at least that’s what you claim.”

“I trust you, it’s her I don't!” Edelgard said quickly. “You talk about Lady Rhea as if she’s the best thing in the world but you don't even know half of what she is.” 

“You don't need to trust Lady Rhea, you need to trust me which you clearly don't,” Byleth’s voice began to fill with hurt as she spoke, the painful realization hitting her. “If you did then you wouldn’t have believed that I was the one to write that letter to Lady Rhea, which I didn’t by the way I was just delivering it to her from a student who wasn’t brave enough to give it to her himself as I’ve done multiple times before for other people.” 

“It wasn’t just the love letter Byleth,” Edelgard pointed out defensively, feeling more and more foolish as Byleth spoke. “Ignatz told the rest of the class that he saw you giving her flowers a few weeks ago, you're always giving her gifts, and spending time with her, and having tea.” 

“Because she’s my friend,” Byleth said flabbergasted. “Those flowers Ignatz saw me give her aren’t the first arrangement I've given to Lady Rhea. I get her those types of flowers whenever the merchants have them because I know she likes them but there’s no romantic connotation behind it, Lady Rhea is my friend so I get the flowers she likes to brighten her day like I would do for Claude or Dorothea or Raphel hell I even give Seteth flowers when I think he might like them or it’s his birthday.”

“The same goes for having tea with her and getting her gifts,” Byleth continued on gently. “And maybe I do spend more time with Lady Rhea then I might with someone else but that’s because-”

“You have a special bond with her,” Edelgard accused though her words came out small. 

“Yes I do,” Byleth said honestly. “Since we’ve met I’ve felt close to Lady Rhea.” 

“Why? Where does that bond come from? Why did she just randomly choose you to come and join the monastery as a teacher with no experience?” Byleth could only shrug at Edelgard’s rapid fire questions. 

“I don't know,” Byleth answered again with complete transparency. “I can’t explain the connection I have with Lady Rhea just like I can’t explain the connection I felt with you when we first met.” 

“Don't you see that’s what scares me?” Edelgard demanded. “What if you decide that you want to further explore that connection with Lady Rhea and not me?”

“I do want to explore that connection with Lady Rhea Edelgard,” Byleth sighed. “Just like I want to explore the connection I have with you but you need to understand how I feel about Lady Rhea and how I feel about you is completely different.” 

“How do I know that?” as Edelgard questioned Byleth she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. “How do I know that won’t change? Lady Rhea is...she’s older than me and has more experience with these kinds of things, she looks older too and if you were with her you wouldn’t have the burden of hiding a relationship.” 

“You could live the rest of your life in the monastery in peace and teach here to your heart’s content while you both raise children and-”

“Edelgard.”

“Don't cut me off right now Byleth!” Edelgard shouted. “Your life as my wife wouldn’t be easy! It’s not that hard for me to understand why you might want to bow out now and chose an easier life with someone you might perceive to be the better woman.”

“You don't have better’s Edelgard, don't you understand that?” Byleth demanded raising her voice just a little. She couldn’t help herself, it was hard to hear all of this spilling out of Edelgard’s mouth and remain calm. “To me, Lady Rhea is like a mother but you are my other half, my feelings can’t just switch on the drop of a dime.” Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away from Byleth again, her lower lip quivering as she absorbed her lovers' words.

“I would never leave you for something easier and even if I did, I would never go behind you back to do it, I love and respect you enough to break up with you before that point.” Byleth watched with a frown as Edelgard slowly began to deflate. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you but how can I if you don't even trust me enough to not do something like that?” Byleth asked softly. “How can we be married if you believe some rumor blindly without coming to me first? How can we become partners for life if you put yourself in the position of judge, jury, and executioner? You never even gave me the chance to defend myself before deciding I was riding off into the sunset with someone else.” Edelgard’s response was a hard heave before her soft tears turned into sobs as she heard the hurt in Byleth’s voice, realizing just how wrong and irrational she had been all day. 

“By...Byleth...I’m sorry…” Edelgard gasped struggling to speak through her sobs. 

Byleth reached forward and pulled Edelgard into a tight embrace. She didn’t say anymore as she began to rub soft circles along her lovers back while she let her emotions out. Byleth felt her heartache as she quietly held Edelgard while she cried and cried and cried. She never wanted to see her this upset, she never wanted to be the cause of it, and apart of Byleth wanted to stop this conversation and tell Edelgard that everything would be okay and they could go on like nothing happen.

_ “That would only make things better for the moment,”  _ Byleth thought sadly as she tightened her hold around Edelgard.  _ “It’ll eventually ruin our relationship if I don't get the rest out.”  _

“All I want is you Edelgard but I don't know how much more I can do to convince you of that,” Byleth said after a few minutes of respite. “I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but we can’t be together if you don't trust me and if you can’t communicate with me what you're feeling and what’s worrying you.” 

“Are you breaking up with me?” Edelgard cried as she tightened her grip on Byleth.

“I will, I will if this keeps happening,” the words were hard to say but Byleth didn’t know any other way to say them. “I need trust, communication, honesty, and a little benefit of the doubt. If you can’t give me that then as much as I love you we can’t be together.” Edelgard buried her face into Byleth’s chest and continued to cry. 

“I’ll come to you next time- no there won’t be a next time.” Edelgard’s promise came out muffled but Byleth still understood her. Byleth smiled softly and ran her hand along Edelgard’s spine, her feather light touch causing a shiver to go through her lover.

“Of course there will be, it’s only natural to feel jealous and insecure. I’m not telling you to never feel that again Edelgard, I’m just asking you to come to me and talk to me instead of-”

“Believing a stupid rumor like an idiot?” Edelgard whimpered as she pulled away from Byleth. 

“You aren’t an idiot,” Byleth assured her. Edelgard picked her eyes up to meet Byleth and found herself smiling a little, the kindness and understanding in those dark blue eyes causing warmth to spread through her. “Everyone makes mistakes Edelgard, spirits know when I was in my first relationship I wasn’t perfect but my experience taught me well.” 

“And now you’re teaching me, my teacher,” Edelgard said softly as she pressed her forehead against Byleth. “I’ll work on myself Byleth, I promise I’ll come to you first I won't allow my own insecurities to eat away at my trust in you. I’m so sorry for everything that happened today.”

“I know you will and I know you are,” Byleth assured her. “And know that I forgive you.” Leaning forward both lovers returned to their tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end we've finally gotten here! Byleth might have forgotten about Dimitri for the moment but that's not going to last long. I plan to do a direct sequel to this story dealing with the aftermath of the fight and this conversation. Thank you for the comments and kudos and I hope you've enjoyed this story and how it ended.


End file.
